This Feels Like Falling in Love
by asherzx112
Summary: Kaitlyn Ainsley is the mother to two year old Jacqueline. Tom Kaulitz is the Tokio Hotel playboy. What happens when a woman of immense responsibility and a man of no real responsibility at all meet up and get together? What happens when they begin to feel more than friendship? What happens when Tom finally learns about Jacqueline after the fact that he's already fallen for Kaitlyn?
1. I Have the Feeling You're Being Watched

**I Have the Feeling You're Being Watched**

* * *

Music blared into my ears, the rumble of the bass could be felt deep down into the pit of my stomach. Why did I agree to let Toryn drag me here again?

"Come on Katie! Quit being such a stiff and just have some fun for once!" Toryn had come up beside me and was pulling on my arm, motioning towards the dance floor.

I rolled my eyes, placing my glass down onto the bar table and let her take me out onto the floor. Maybe she was right, maybe I did need to lighten up. I hadn't actually gone out with friends in a few years. Not since Jacqueline.

I reached my slender hand up and took the elastic out of my hair, releasing my long, dark brown hair from it's high pony tail. I smiled and decided to let loose for once, it wouldn't hurt me at all.

The colorful lights were blending together along with the smoke from the manyfog machines around the club. I felt the music inside me building, I was in such a euphoria. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to not have responsibilities, even if it was only for one night.

"Hey, I have the feeling you're being watched," Toryn winked over at me, her bright red curles framing her face and covering one of her sea foam green eyes. She cocked her head slightly to the left, notioning for me to look. "He looks familiar."

I did a turn on the dance floor to look to where she had gestured, as to not make it seem obvious that I was trying to look. Hips swaying seductively, I glanced over. I would be lying if I said this person staring at me wasn't good looking. My breath about caught in my throat. He did look familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I'm guessing it was due to the few drinks that I had, they were making my head a bit fuzzy.

"Well are you going to go over there and talk to him or just stand there looking stupid?" I felt Toryn's hands on my lower back, pushing me to go over to him.

"Are you insane," I replied back with shock in my voice. "I'm not just going to go up and start talking. I don't even know who he is!"

Toryn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, staring me down. "Katie, it's fine. I'm here, we're in a public place. I don't think he's going to try anything. Just go talk to him, he's hot!"

I bit my lower lip and breathed deeply through my nose. What did I really have to lose? I came here to have fun, damn it.

I began walking towards him leaning up against the wall near the bar, his left foot propped up on the wall behind him. A smirk crossed his face and I could tell he was staring me up and down. I won't lie, a little part of me liked the attention.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at me. You're kinda cute." My face had a smug expression as I leaned myself over onto the edge of the bar, my elbows propping me up.

"Just kinda?" He tounged at his lip ring and half smiled. "My name is Tom."

His voice sent shivers down my spine, it was so deep yet smooth and alluring at the same time. Where, oh where had I seen him from! It was driving me crazy.

"I'm Kaitlyn, it's nice to meet you."

He pushed himself off the wall and sat on the red stool next to me. His index finger traced along my arm down to my wrist. "Shall I order you a drink?"

Better instict would have told me to say no. I was already feeling tipsy and I knew my limit. I glanced around behind me to locate Toryn who was dancing with some guy, obviously entertained. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure. Hit me with your best shot."

I mentally slapped myself in the head. That was pretty lame. I shook it off as I watched him chuckle before hollering towards the bar tender for two drinks.

"Sure thing, Kaulitz."

Kaulitz? Yeah, that definitely rang a bell. But I just couldn't place it. I played with one of the bangles on my wrist and crossed my legs. The maroon skirt I was wearing, which was already short to begin with, became an inch shorter revealing my lower thighs.

"So what are you doing here?" Tom's voice rang through my ears. I glanced up at him to see him returning the gaze.

"One of my friends decided to drag me here with her for a 'girls night' tonight." I raised my fingers up to do the air quotes.

He took a sip out of his beer bottle and smirked at me. "What were you planning on doing later?"

I could see the look in his eyes, he was looking to get lucky tonight, I could tell. I wasn't one for one night stands. I had them a few times in high school, but I had grown up since then. Still, I decided to play along. This boy had peaked my interest.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?" I licked my lips slightly and twirled a piece of hair around my index finger.

Okay, maybe I wanted him just a little bit. That was understandable, right? His smooth skin, his lip piercing, his long, black corn rows. Every little bit of him inticed me. I could feel something bubbling up inside me. Something I hadn't felt for anybody in a long time. I tried my hardest to fight it down, make it go away. I just couldn't resist the lust.

"Come with me and you'll find out." His right hand had made it's way to my thigh and his thumb was rubbing circles on my skin. Goosebumps rose up, causing me to blush.

* * *

My breathing was haggard and my face was flushed. I couldn't actually believe I was doing this. Our tongues were tangled with each other. I felt his body weight on top of me and I felt his skin brushing up against mine. His hands were roaming my body causing shivers to erupt spontaneously. He touched the outer part of my thighs before rubbing towards the inner parts. I moaned softly into his ear, which only encouraged him to move on.

"God, I want you." His voice like silk spoke to me. I pulled him into a kiss, biting his lower lip before responding, "Then take me."

His member was throbbing against my inner thigh, and I felt him begin to slide my panties down my legs. It was the last article of clothing before I was completely exposed to this stranger.

Without me even having to ask, he reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a condom. Placing it on himself, he positioned himself in between my legs. He leaned down and kissed my neck while sliding his hand up to cup my full breast. I wrapped my arms around his rib cage and awaited anxiously for him to enter me.

It was painful at first, it had been so long since I had last had intercourse. I bit my lips together to stifle a whimper, but I couldn't help my fingernails beginning to dig into his skin. It caused him to groan, but he didn't protest.

"This doesn't hurt you, right?" I glanced up through the darkness to where his eyes should be, shaking my head. Even though he probably couldn't see the gesture.

"No, why?" I asked sheepishly.

He placed his body weight on me and bit my collar bone. A louder moan escaped my lips and I clutched at him closer.

"Just wondering. You're so tight," He trailed off into my ear. At least he liked it.

Things started moving more smoothly and before I knew it, nothing hurt anymore. It was amazing and tantalizing and it felt like I was on cloud nine. Our bodies moving in sync with each other, our breathing becoming faster with each motion. I knew he was close to a climax, as was I.

One more deep and powerful thrust and we had both climaxed at the same time. Tom moaned loudly before collapsing down onto me in a sweaty heap. I rubbed my hand up and down his glistening back, feeling the bumps from his spine and ribs under my fingertips. I began playing with the tip of one of his braids and kissed him softly on his wet forehead.

My heart beat was returning to normal after such a powerful orgasm, and he had by now rolled off of me and had properly disposed of the condom. Regretfully, I knew I had to get up soon to get my clothes back on so I could head home. This was just a one night stand, after all.

I sighed and sat up in the bed, leaning up against the head board. "I suppose you'll want me to get going now?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Disappointment was slightly welling up inside me, but at least I had been able to have fun for a little while.

"You can stay if you'd like, I wouldn't mind the company."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. This was so unusual, it definitely caught me off guard. My eyebrows raised and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't dare question it, I really didn't feel like going home in case he decided to change his mind.

I settled myself down under the covers and he pulled me close to him so that my head was laying on his chest. The alcohol had almost completely worn off by now and I was hoping I didn't have a hang over or a headache tomorrow morning. What time was it, anyway?

Either way, the soft sound of his heart beating mixing with his even breathing sounded through my ear, and it begun to make me feel tired. His grip on me tightened before he himself had lulled off to sleep.

I was on my way to a peaceful slumber myself. My mind had wandered off to the events leading me up to what had just happened and I found myself smiling. I was thinking about Tom. His beautiful brown eyes, his hair, his voice, the way his hands were perfectly calloused. Not smooth, but not so rough as to be uncomfortable. It was then that my eyes snapped open in an instant. It had clicked where I had saw this man before.

_Oh my God, I just slept with Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel._

* * *

**First chapter of my first story on this account :) I hope you all liked it. Please feel free to give me feedback and reviews. I'd love to hear your opinions on how I could improve on my writing! Thanks, loves, xx**


	2. I Guess he Thought I Was Special

**I Guess he Thought I Was Special**

* * *

I had no idea what time it was when I had woken up the next morning. All I knew was that I wasn't in my bed, the unfamiliar scent in my nose. I nuzzled my face into the fluffy blanket before finally opening my eyes. I glanced around at my surroundings. First thing I noticed was more guitars than I cared to count. The walls were white, and there were a few fitted caps hanging on the walls on tacks.

I sat myself up in the bed, bringing the blanket up to cover my bare chest. With the blanket being held between my sides and my elbows, I reached my hands up to rub at my eyes. When I brought my hands down I saw black smudging across my finger tips from my eye liner and mascara that I had neglected to remove last night.

Sighing, I picked myself up out of the bed and began putting my clothes from the night before back on. There was an attached bathroom in the room, which was nice because then I wouldn't have to leave the room looking like a complete mess.

I looked into the mirror and my long brown locks were tangled, but not unsightly. My eyes were their normal bluish gray color, with a pool of black underneath from my makeup. My skin was pale, and my lips were the light pink color that I had known all my life. I decided to just splash some cool water on my face to freshen myself up. Without even brushing my hair, I grabbed it all and placed it up in a messy bun on the top of my head.

I had heard voices down stairs and decided that I should just go down. Who could it possibly be? Aside from Tom, that is. Maybe Bill? Georg? Gustav? The hard wood of the stairs felt cold under my bare feet as I made my way down into the entry way. Following the voices, they led me into the kitchen.

"Wow, you actually let this one stay with you? That never happens, Tom." I still couldn't believe that I was in the house of the guitarist and lead singer of one of my favorite bands since I was 16. Looking at me was none other than Tom's brother, Bill.

"I guess he thought I was special or some shit like that." I slowly walked over and sat at the table as the two of them.

Tom playfully scoffed, "Yeah, that's what it was." He offered me the box of cereal sitting on the table. I took it and awaited him to grab me a bowl from the cabinet.

"So what's your name?" Bill asked, typing out something on his cell phone.

Tom sat the bowl down in front of me along with a spoon, and took back his place in his chair. "Kaitlyn. But most people just call me Katie." Pouring cereal into the bowl, I awaited a response.

"I'm Bill, but you probably already knew that." He said smugly.

I looked at him with a blank look on my face, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Bill had a look of disbelief on his face and I heard Tom attempt to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

I myself began to chuckle, and stirred my cereal a bit with the spoon. "No really, I know who you are, Bill. I went to one of Tokio Hotel's concerts back in the day once."

The conversation had carried on quite swell. These two were surprisingly easy to talk to. They weren't stuck up or had their heads in the clouds like you'd imagine from celebrities. I felt comfortable around them. Yes, even Tom, despite what had just taken place between the two of us last night.

"When would you like to get going home? I'm sure you don't want to hang out here all day." Tom said, standing over by the sink. Truth is, I did want to spend all day here. I would have loved to. But I was beginning to miss Jacqueline terribly, I needed to see her.

"Whenever you want to get rid of me." I smiled back at him, receiving one back.

"I'll ride with you guys. Tomi, we have to get going over to David's anyway. We can just drop her off at her house on the way." Bill said as he was walking up the stairs.

I trailed off behind him, heading back up to Tom's bedroom to make sure I had all of my belongings. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message from Toryn.

_"I see you and lover boy are having fun ;D Don't worry, I'll watch Jackie till you get home."_

I wondered how she was doing. I smiled to myself thinking about my blonde headed little girl. How I loved her so. I typed back a quick response saying I was heading home now and I'd see her in a few minutes.

I met Tom and Bill back down at the beginning of the stairs, who were awaiting me so that we could all leave. We all piled into Tom's Cadillac and drove off down the street. I fiddled with my fingers in my lap in the back seat of the car while giving directions to mine and Toryn's apartment.

The familiar sights flashed past the car, I loved this little town of Magdeburg. I had lived here my entire life and was completely satisfied with it. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. After about fifteen minutes of driving directions, we arrived at the apartment building. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, just the way I liked it.

Tom put the car in park and got out along with me. "I had a lot of fun with you last night. Maybe we could hang out again sometime?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled inwardly to myself and gently grabbed at his hand, rubbing my thumb up and down his middle finger. "I would love that."

We traded phone numbers, before he left me to walk into the apartment building by myself. He had gotten back into the car and was beginning to leave the parking lot. I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the correct button to go up to my floor.

-Tom's POV-

"What's with you, Tom?" Bill smiled over at me. "Normally you just sleep with them and send them on their way. But with this one, letting her stay the night, driving her home, getting her number. What are you up to?"

Truth be told, I didn't even know. I hadn't known a single thing about this girl except for the fact that her name was Katie and that she was twenty-one years old. Younger than me, of course, but that didn't bother me. She was also a lot shorter than me by a good two or three or five inches. But that didn't bother me either. Personally, I thought it made her that much more cuter.

"I'm not up to anything. Just trying to get to know someone, that's all." I glanced at him quickly before reverting my eyes back to the road.

"Mhm, getting to know someone by first off sleeping with her. That's a great way to make a good first impression." He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me.

"Hey, I didn't hear her complaining last night." I smirked over at him and saw a look of disgust cross his face.

"Ja, that was something that I did not need to hear." His perfectly manicured hand moving up and down on his knee. He shook his head and looked out the car window.

Driving to David's, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Katie. Her laugh, her scent, her beautiful hair. She was so nice and sweet, definitely somebody that I wanted to get to know better.

-Kaitlyn's POV-

"Mama! I missed you!" Jackie exclaimed as I walked through the front door. I picked up the little two year old girl and hugged her close to me, kissing either side of her rosy cheeks. She filled my heart with love the minute I looked at her.

"I missed you too sweet heart! Did you have fun with Sandra last night?" I asked, referring to her babysitter that watched her last night.

"Ja! Lookie!" She pointed her tiny finger towards the refrigerator where a messy finger painting was hanging by magnets. I placed her on my hip and walked into the kitchen.

"That's so good! You're a natural." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I placed her down onto the linoleum floor and followed her into the living room.

"Did she eat anything this morning?" I asked Toryn, sitting down onto the couch next to her. She was watching some horribly scripted 'reality show' on MTV.

"Yeah, I gave her some cereal and a fruit cup."

I could tell she was just dying to know what had happened between me and Tom last night. But I wasn't about to tell her. Not unless she asked, that is.

I looked over at Jackie who was now entertaining herself with her crayons and a coloring book over on the floor. I could feel Toryn's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, looking over to her and chuckling.

"You know damn well what I want. Spill! What happened?" She got excited and started bouncing on the couch, hardly able to contain herself.

Should I beat around the bush, or should I just come out with it?, I thought to myself. Teasing her with stuff like this was always so much fun. Oh, she would just die when I told her who he really was.

"He took me back to his house and we may or may not have done the nasty." I said, deciding to have mercy on the poor girl.

She scoffed, "I knew it. You're welcome, by the way."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked at her. "For what?"

"Katie, we both know that if I hadn't of told you to go talk to him, you never would have gotten laid." She said in an obvious tone.

"Thank you, my kind hearted hero." Sarcasm dripping from every word I spoke as I mockingly placed my hands over my heart.

"So what else happened? Cause you didn't even come home last night."

"Yeah, it was really weird. I asked him if he wanted me to leave but he told me he wanted me to stay. So I fell asleep there," I recounted the rest of the story to her, even about him driving me home and exchanging numbers with him.

"D'aww, Katie's got herself a boyfriend." Toryn teased while making kissing faces.

I pushed her shoulder, causing her to fall over onto the other side of the couch. I was going to tell her that he was _the_ Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. But now, I think I'll let her figure it out for herself.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far? I'm hoping I'm meeting your expectations :) Once again, please feel free to give reviews/like/message me. I'd love to see input!**


	3. Successful and Sociable

**Successful and Sociable**

* * *

It had been a few days since I had last seen Katie. I wanted to call her to see if she'd be up to spending a day with me, but I had been busy with Tokio Hotel and David discussing when our next album would be coming out and setting up times so that we could start recording. I had thought about her every day since, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

"Tom are you okay there? You've barely even touched your food." My mother's voice had broken through my thoughts and snapped me back to reality. Truth be told, I hadn't even realized the waiter had brought us our food. Was I that out of it?

"Sorry Ma, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Mumbling, I grabbed at the roll of silverware to my right and took out the fork.

"Is it anything you'd like to talk about?" Her gaze was soft and welcoming, like any mother's would be, being concerned about her child.

I shrugged my shoulders, about to reply before Bill interjected. "He's probably thinking about Kaitlyn again." He cracked a smile and nudged his left elbow into my side.

Our mother's face showed confusion and curiosity. "Who would this one be now?" She asked between bites of her pasta.

I smiled to myself, mentally cursing Bill but also thanking him. Because of him, I wasn't the one that had to awkwardly bring her up in conversation.

"I met her the other night at the club," I trailed off once again thinking about her. "I don't know, she's just really nice."

Simone placed her fork down onto her plate and wiped at her mouth with her napkin. She knew exactly what he meant when he said that. She appeared as if she had something to say. Something serious. Even Bill placed his veggie burger down onto his plate to give her his full attention.

"Tom, you're my son and I love you. I've always supported you in everything that you've wanted to do. Even with how promiscuous you are," She grabbed her drink and took a few sips, looking me over.

"Even though I don't agree with it, I've supported it. I'm just beginning to wonder when you're wanting to plan on settling down? You're twenty-four years old, I don't want to see you live your life like this forever."

I knew where she was coming from. She wasn't being condescending or anything, just concerned. I appreciated it, and she did have a point. Eventually I would have to begin settling down with someone. But was I ready to now?

"I don't know, Ma. She's just some girl, for now. I don't even really know her yet," I chuckled uneasily, trying to ease some of the tension building.

"I know this. I just want to see you happy with someone, not jumping around from girl to girl." She reached her hand across the table and gently placed her hand on top of mine.

"She's right, Tomi. Time to stop being such a womanizer." I heard Bill finally speak up with a french fry in his mouth.

I smiled, grateful to have such loving and supporting people in my life. I knew that they were both right. I thought about calling Katie after lunch today.

-Kaitlyn's POV-

"All right now girls, we need to begin getting ready for the winter showcase coming up in a few months, so let's get to work! We have a lot of preparations."

I glanced over at Lacey, the head dance teacher at the studio, as she rounded up all of the little ones in front of the balance pole to begin doing stretches and positions. I walked over to the pole directly across from the line, and watched as the barely three foot tall girls awaited further instructions.

"Kaitlyn, please demonstrate second position." Lacey called over to me, and I did as I was instructed. The girls glanced over at me and attempted to mimic my footwork. While Lacey walked past them all, making corrections where they were needed, I couldn't help but look to the very back at my own little bundle trying her best to complete the task.

I had hoped one day that I'd be able to own my own dance studio, but for now, I was just working as the assistant. I had been in ballet classes since I was of the young age of six. My mother had told me that she wanted me to be successful and sociable in my life, and that dance classes were the way to go. I personally didn't do it to be either of those things. I just loved to dance. I felt the most graceful when I had my slippers on my feet.

After the class had ended, Jackie ran up to me and hugged her tiny arms around my leg. "Did I do good Mama?" She smiled her perfect smile up at me and her bright blues pierced into mine.

"Are you kidding? You were fantastic!" I picked her up and grabbed my dance bag and slung it across my shoulder. "Come on, let us go get something to eat. How about McDonald's?" I kissed her temple as she happily agreed, clapping her hands together a few times.

Just as I had stepped outside into the chilly Autumn air, I felt my phone vibrate in my sweater pocket. Reaching in to grab it, I saw that it was a text message from Tom. I raised an eye brow and clicked open. After the first two days of not hearing anything from him, I had lost any hope that he was going to ever get back to me again. Guess I was wrong.

_"Sorry I haven't gotten ahold of you like I said, been busy. Would you like to go do something with me? :)"_

I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster than before. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me of all people. I didn't think I looked like Tom's type of girl that he'd be caught socializing with. I wasn't tall, I wasn't blonde, and I sure as shit was no where close to being tanned. But, I figured I'd let the chips fall where they may and see how this whole thing folded out.

"Come on, Mama! I'm hungry," Jackie gently tugged on a strand of my hair, signaling that she was becoming inpatient. I quickly typed my reply to him.

_"Sure, give me about an hour? I just got off of work and I have some things to do first."_

Walking over to my car, I placed Jackie into the back in her car seat and securely buckled her in. I threw my dance bag next to her on the seat and grabbed out a sippy cup of juice to hold her over until we got to the McDonald's.

After getting into the driver's seat and putting the key in the ignition, I felt my phone vibrate once more with Tom's reply, _"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at your place."_

I threw my phone into the cup holder next to me, and proceeded to pull out into traffic, heading to our destination.

* * *

**Three chapters to start off with :) I have quite a few chapters written since I first posted this story on Mibba. Updates will be every few days or so. I hope you're all liking it so far :)**


	4. I Hope You Like Horror Movies

The cool evening breeze brushed my hair off of my shoulders. Standing outside of the apartment complex where I lived, I puffed away at my cigarette waiting to see Tom's vehicle come into view. I had just gotten home twenty minutes ago from the nearest McDonald's and had fed Jackie her happy meal. I hadn't ordered anything from the restaurant, as I didn't even feel like eating from there. I only offered it to Jackie because I knew that it was her favorite.

After she had finished, I told Toryn about how Tom wanted to spend more time with me and she offered to watch my daughter for me. She was the best friend anybody could ever have. Promising to repay her, I walked out the door without even bothering to change out of my dance clothes. A black leotard with an over sized, tan knitted sweater with the sleeve hanging down, exposing my right shoulder to the cool air. A thin, light pink floral skirt draped down my legs just down below my knees, and black ballet flats finished the look.

I stubbed out the cigarette on the side walk and blew out the last of the smoke from my lungs as I watched Tom pull up by the sidewalk next to me. He smiled at me as he leaned over, opening the door for me from the inside.

"Well hello there, stranger," I joked as I buckled my seat belt and closed the door. "What did you have in mind for this evening?"

Because I hadn't eaten after dance class, my stomach decided to emit a loud growl, filling the quiet vehicle with the noise. Tom raised an eye brow and glanced at my stomach.

"First things first, getting you something to eat." He laughed once as he pulled out into traffic and began driving into the dimly lit night. The sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon, making the sky a light tangerine color.

"Where would you like to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, honestly not knowing where to choose. "Surprise me."

He nodded his head and leaned his right elbow onto the center console of the car, keeping only his left hand on the steering wheel. We conversed about how we had been the past couple days, and he apologized quite a few times for not getting back to me as soon as he had wanted to. Turns out the band was making plans to release their next album sometime next year in 2013. They were busy writing, setting up times to record, and starting on locations for the tour to follow. Couldn't say that I blamed him for having me as his last thought, being in a famous band had to be hectic.

A few minutes later, he had pulled up into the parking lot of a small cafe in downtown. I had seen it a couple times while driving, but never actually tried it, myself. "I love this place, it's where I go to get away from everybody when I have no where else to go." Tom took out the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car.

I followed suit, and he led me in through the front door. Instantly, the smell of coffee and delicious food flooded my nose. It was the kind of 'home made' food that made a person feel comfortable and welcome. I could see why he liked it here so much.

We both walked up to the front counter and the cashier greeted us happily. Looking up at the menu board, I felt Tom's hand gently brush mine before lacing his fingers in between mine. I felt my cheeks turning pink. I didn't look at him, but I acknowledged him by giving his hand a squeeze. After deciding on what I wanted, I told the cashier and reached into my bag for my wallet. Before I could even get my money out, Tom had given the cashier his credit card for the purchases.

"I'm the one that asked you to hang out, the least I could do was pay for everything." His gorgeous brown eyes glistened at me and my insides were beginning to melt. He was absolutely perfect.

After receiving our purchases, we walked over to a small, two chair table and sat down. I placed my tea and turkey sandwich down in front of me, while Tom settled for only a coffee. "Didn't you want anything to eat?" I asked confused.

"Nah, I'm still full from lunch earlier." He patted his stomach and took a sip of coffee.

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I bit off a small corner from my sandwich. "So tell me about yourself, Kaitlyn. I don't know a damn thing about you yet."

He had curiosity in his eyes and it just made him look so much more attractive to me. His fair skin glowed in the light of the setting sun, making him look angelic. I waited until I was finished chewing before I replied. "What would you like to know?"

I had never been good about telling anybody about me. You know how on the first day of school each year, teachers would assign you to write down your name and facts about you so that you could 'get to know your classmates'? Yeah, I always wrote down the most basic things about me. I had blue eyes, I was 5' 4" tall, etc etc.

"Everything. What do you do? What do you want to be? Goals, ambitions, favorite book? Anything that you could possibly think of."

I watched as he ran his finger around the lid of his coffee cup, awaiting my response patiently as I thought about possible answers to every question he'd just asked.

"First off, my favorite book is Identical by Ellen Hopkins," I answered the easiest of the questions first. It had been my favorite since I very first read it at seventeen years old. It was one of the few books I could read more than once.

After thinking a few more minutes about everything else, I started telling him about how I had been in dance classes since I was a child, and had the dream to own my own studio one day. That as of current, I had been working as a dancing assistant at the Color In Motion dance studio and had been for the past couple years.

"You're definitely going to have to show me what you can do," He took another sip of his drink. "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

I couldn't help but begin laughing at the thought of trying to teach Tom ballet steps. It was highly amusing and I had to cover my face to hide the immense blush that took over my soft features.

"You shouldn't cover up your face, ya know. You're too beautiful for that." He reached his hand across the table and placed my hand in his, rubbing my fingers with his thumb.

The corners of my mouth tugged upwards, "How about you tell me a little bit about you now." I offered to him.

"What else is there to know? I'm sure everything I'd have to tell you, you would have already read in the tabloids or something. Can't have very much privacy." His eyes rolled at the thought of not having as much privacy as he'd probably want. But hey, that's the cost of being famous.

"Try me. I'm sure there's something that I wouldn't already know." I mentally cursed myself for being so infatuated with the band when I was a teenager. They were my life back then and I read up on literally everything I could. From the twins' birthdays, all the way up to Gustav's eye color and what brand of drumming sticks he prefers.

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but did you know that I don't sleep with as many girls as the media likes to say?"

My eye brows rose up on my forehead as I wiped at my mouth with a paper napkin. Yeah, that definitely wasn't something that I was expecting. Didn't they say that he slept with at least one girl in each city they toured in or something?

He exhaled sharply and hung his head before glancing up at me with a smirk on his face. "I mean yeah, I sleep around sometimes. But it's not like what's put up in news articles. That's just a front that I put on for the band."

At this point I had finished eating and Tom had finished his coffee. We both stood up from the table and threw away our trash before heading out the front door and back to the car. "You're the first person I've ever told that to that wasn't family. If you ever tell anybody, I'd have to kill you." He joked around before opening the passenger door for me.

"Oh no, I'm so scared." I placed my hands up in front of me in mock defense and shuttered.

"You better be. You never know, I could be a serial killer in the off season." He winked at me while giving me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes before sliding into the passenger seat.

He climbed in on his own side and started up the vehicle. Pulling out of the parking lot, I decided to ask. "Where are we off to now, Mr. Kaulitz?"

"I was thinking a movie at the drive in, if you're up for it? It was originally my plan, but then I heard that you were practically starving over there."

I grinned and placed my chin on the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on the center console. "That sounds great." I couldn't help but smile over at him in adoration. I couldn't believe how much I loved spending time with him.

While waiting for traffic to clear so we could proceed onto the street, he quickly leaned over and kissed my forehead gently. Butterflies erupted into my stomach.

"Good, I hope you like horror movies!"

* * *

**So cute :3 Hope you all liked this update! How am I doing? Please leave comments/reviews! :D**


End file.
